


You Could Say I Missed You

by foliearyden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anticipation, Blow Jobs, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foliearyden/pseuds/foliearyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross wasn't allowed to come for a whole week.  Thankfully, today is the day that Brendon comes home, and the day Ryan will finally get his release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Say I Missed You

_'Ding.'_

Ryan jolted upwards and tossed his beaten copy of Invisible Monsters to the ground. 

He stumbled, trying frantically to get to the front door, but the jeans that pooled around his ankles refused to cooperate with his legs.  Frustration welled up in his belly.  Ryan wrestled himself to freedom then sprinting eagerly down the hall.

Hand on the door, Ryan reluctantly glanced down at himself.  He wore nothing but a leather cuff on his left wrist and a pair of tenting, aubergine boxers. He didn't dare think of the horrible state that his eyeliner was undoubtedly in.  

Ryan almost smacked himself for hesitating; he had been waiting all week to see Brendon, who would find some absurd reason to find him attractive, just as he always did.

He grinned and wondered excitedly how Brendon would react to his already almost naked state.  Fantasies running through his mind, Ryan flung the door open.   

It took several confused seconds for Ryan to process that Brendon wasn’t at his door, grinning back impishly as expected.

No one was.  

Ryan’s brow furrowed, certain that he heard the bell ring.  He stepped forward and felt the prickles of the welcome mat against his toes.

“Bren?”  he asked, glancing around his driveway.

Ryan grumbled impatiently as he realized we was going to have to look for his dumb boyfriend outside, in the middle of November, wearing his fucking boxers.   Brendon was being a colossal asshole.  

Ryan might have even felt annoyed with him if he wasn’t so damn horny.

“Brendon,”  Ryan called out again.

He knew that he probably sounded like a whiney girl, but he was too desperate to really give a damn.  

“Quit it, please.  I need you.” 

Ryan huffed at the lack of reply, and wrapped his spindly arms around his chest.  It was frosty out.  Brendon would pay for this later.  For now Ryan was just going to focus on finding Brendon and having his brains fucked out.  Fuck the cold and his dishevelled state.  He didn’t even care if his neighbours saw, at this point.   

Ryan began walking off the porch and towards the driveway in search of him.  

On the second step down from his porch, a sharp jolt of pain ran up his leg.  Ryan cussed.  Beneath his foot was a brown paper bag with a small white corner protruding from a rip in the paper.  Ryan glared down at the little spike distastefully, then reached down and picked up the bag,

He opened it callously.

There was a large, folded note that hid the contents of the bag.  Ryan pulled it out and began reading, slowly making his way back inside his house.

_Ryan,_

_You’re not going to see me just yet.  Don’t be mad._

Ryan grumbled.

_Don’t worry, Ry.  I promised to make you feel good when I got back, and I intend to keep that promise… You’re hard right now, aren’t you?  Even pissed off, you can’t resist your want for release.  So focus on that, and open the bag.  Trust me._

_Love,_

_B._

_P.S.  If you’re still upset with me later, I promise to let you pick out a punishment._

Brendon’s note had successfully made him both more horny and frustrated.  A paper bag wasn’t a good substitute for your hot boyfriend’s dick -but the thought of being able to punish Brendon later?  Ryan tried not to drool at the possibilities.

Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, he took a look inside the bag.

Ryan froze, a gleeful feeling filling his being.  Brendon was a fucking saint.  He was going to give him a thousand blow jobs when he saw him.  Or more.  Anything to convey his excitement.

Ryan emptied the contents on the floor, not sure where to start.  There was a new set of butt plugs that Ryan recognized immediately, the vibrating ones he had told Brendon that he was sure would make him come on the spot.  New, expensive looking leather cuffs that made Ryan feel so loved and well cared for.  Four bottles of different lubes -and gags, so many gags.  

Ryan’s dick was harder than it had been in his life. 

Unsure of where to begin, he picked up a bottle of lube for inspection.  It was what he had stepped on.  Apparently it produced a ‘delicious warming sensation.’  Ryan sceptically opened the cap and squirted a dolop onto his hand.

A few seconds passed with Ryan sitting there in the hallway of his house, dick trying to tear through his favourite boxers while he stared pensively at the little pool of lube on his hand.  Out of nowhere, just when he was about to write the lube of as a gimmick, he felt the warmth.  It was as if he was holding his hands over a campfire.  Comforting on his hands and sure to be deliciously tantalizing on his dick.  It would make him come in two minutes, tops. 

It was in that moment that Ryan decided that he could wait a little longer to come.  He was so grateful for Brendon’s thoughtful gifts that he wanted Brendon to see how happy they made him.  How hard he would come because of them.

So he wiped his hands on his thighs, enjoying the delicious warmth that spread, and capped the tube.

Ryan examined his pile of goodies on the floor and picked a long, glass object that made his dick twitch at the sight.  A glass butt plug.  The one he had coveted for the past eight months.   

He glossed the plug from base to tip with plain lube and put it at the tip of his hole.  It was going to hurt -Brendon hadn’t fucked him for a week, and Ryan had an aversion to fingering his own ass.  But he wanted to be filled so desperately that the pain of the stretch was an unintimidating obstacle.

A moan filled the room as the plug entered him.  His own, Ryan slowly recognized through his lusty haze.  He wished that Brendon could have been there to hear it.  The pain hit him in underwhelming waves, too far gone for the stretch of the intrusion to do anything but increase his arousal. 

Frantically his hands reached between his legs and began rubbing in a desperate search for friction.  Ripples of pleasure sporadically travelled through Ryan’s body, the feeling making him ache for more.  The clenching of his muscles increased as he sloppily rubbed himself; odd movements across the base of his penis and brushing against the plug in his ass. Suddenly a warmth began to spread in his belly and Ryan panicked, quickly pulling his hands out from his legs with a needy gasp. 

Brendon, he reminded himself, wait for Brendon.

Ryan held still, struggling to relax his muscles.  Holding off an orgasm was one of Ryan’s talents -a talent that frustrated him to no end because, naturally, it was something that Brendon enjoyed using against him.  As his panting subsided he began to flop around uselessly on the floor.

He wanted to move the plug again, or remove it so that he could try one from the vibrating set, but decided against it for he would inevitably come with one of those powerhouses wedged up inside him.  Having his ass free of the plug would make his need more bearable, however the actual removal process would involve too much stimulation.  Then he wanted to call Brendon and demand that he come over immediately and remove the damned plug so Ryan could come already, but that would involve him walking to the phone; the movement would make him come.

A sense of hopeless desperation clogged Ryan’s mind and the flopping stopped.  He lay in the middle of the hall and staring blankly up at the ceiling; wallowing in sexual frustration and self pity.

Suddenly the lights in the hall flicked out, causing Ryan’s form to jump and suppress a moan.  Brendon could be merciful. 

“Bren,” he wailed, “pleasepleaseplease, Bren, please.”

A low chuckle resounded, making Ryan’s dick twitch. 

“Please, I need to, I need -my ass… full, it’s full and can’t… move, gonna come.  Gonna -needa come, Bren.  Please, please, plea-” 

Ryan’s pleading was cut off by a plastic orb being shoved down his mouth.  He groaned around it, unsure of whether or not the intrusion was pleasant.  Ryan attempted to form words around the gag that translated into loud breathy keens. 

His hips began frantically thrusting upwards of their own accord.  Brendon was here.  Ryan could come now.

“No.”  Brendon murmured, his breath tickling Ryan’s ear.  “Don’t come yet.”

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes.  Brendon couldn’t feel the knots in his stomach, deliciously, yet unbearably tight.  He couldn’t understand how close Ryan was to exploding, or else he would have let him come…Right?

Either way, Ryan’s hips dropped to the floor and he let out yet another whine.  His whole damn body was pulsating.

A wet warmth met Ryan’s neck, and he was engulfed in Brendon’s scent.  Musk and citrus.  The warmth moved down his body.  Brendon pulling Ryan’s nipples between his teeth, swirling his tongue in his belly button.  Ryan bucked uncontrollably at each touch.

“I’ve never seen you so close.  It’s kind of beautiful.  You know, you’re my favorite instrument, Ry.   I never know what reaction I’ll get when I touch you like this, but it’s always so fucking hot.”

With that, Ryan felt a slight tug as Brendon’s hand grip the end of the plug.

Ryan’s eyes were nudged open by calloused fingers.  The world blurred around him in a mix of tears and light headedness, then evolved into one of his favourite sights.  Brendon’s warm, happily devious brown eyes.

“Come.”  He ordered huskily, pressing his lips to Ryan’s throat and pulling the plug out.

Ryan screamed through the gag and lurched, his muscles going through dizzying convulsions.  It was beyond pleasure.  All the while, Brendon gently stroked Ryan’s thighs and whispered sweet nothings into his skin. 

“I love you, Ry.  That was stunning,”  Brendon kissed the side of his lips and smiled, “Thank you.”

 Too exhausted to reply, Ryan closed his eyes and smiled back, enjoying the feeling of Brendon’s warm arms wrapped around him , and breathing in the warm scent of musk and citrus that he had missed so much.

 


End file.
